


Patrick Imagine #1

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, bands - Fandom, fall out boy imagine, imagine - Fandom, patrick imagine, patrick stump - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skipping school with high school Patrick and going to a drive in movie theater where you both get restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick Imagine #1

Patrick was such a prick. Walking down the hallway to our next classes, he stopped at the water fountain for a long drink, wasted time at his locker, and did anything possible to delay the passing time. "Patrick," I complained to him, "I'm going to be late for chemistry." 

The asshole smirked. "Good, I wanted to skip this period anyways." Patrick grabbed my arm, taking me to one of the back hallways that was never crowded. "Skip with me?" he pleaded, leaning in close to connect his lips with mine. 

"Dad nearly killed me when I skipped the other month... I don't know, Trick."  
Patrick pouted his lips. "Please? He won't find out." Grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly, he stroked the skin. "Alright, maybe, where are we going to go? It's the last class of the day," I asked him. "Anywhere you want to, baby," he spoke sweetly. 

We took the back hallways to the exit to school campus, reaching Patrick's car. We got inside, blaring the music from the radio. "You know that drive in theater at the other side of town? Let's go there," I suggested. 

Patrick smiled, putting the car into gear. It was about a 20 minute drive from the high school to the theater. After the tickets were bought, Patrick parked the car towards the back of a showing of a cheesy romance movie. He started wrapping his arm around me, snuggling my body closer to his. My head fell onto his chest, cuddling into his soft body. Playing with my hair, he started twirling in his fingers and making wavy curls. 

The movie? We had no idea what it was about, since the majority of the time our lips were pressed against each other, making out with heated passion. No other cars or passengers were paying attention to the back where we were. Patrick became restless, his lips sucked on my neck. I took my skinny jeans off, letting them fall to the car floor. His eyes widened, biting his lips at the same time. I teased him, raising my shirt halfway. 

He smirked, unbuttoning his shirt and exposing himself. Leaving the front seat, he crawled into the back, signaling me to follow and join him. Stepping over, I landed under him just as he started to undo his jeans. 

Yeah, that movie was fucking great.


End file.
